LA TEMPESTAD
by kusamayayoi
Summary: La tempestad busca sus labios... él se deja llevar.


LA TEMPESTAD

Por Kusamayayoi

Todo el día ha tenido que morderse los labios para no salir huyendo de la oficina. El inicio del ciclo le ha ayudado a salir más temprano que los demás, para correr y refugiarse en el tren que lo llevaría a casa.

El temporal se ha desatado a su alrededor, ha podido sentir su cuerpo reaccionar una y otra vez al sentirse alcanzado por el vendaval que lo sacude con violencia, que lo saca de su centro, que lo descontrola envolviéndolo en una vorágine de pensamientos y sentimientos que irremediablemente lo hacen derramar lágrimas de impotencia, de desconcierto y de amor…

Entra presuroso al edificio de departamentos y corre al elevador arrinconándose, abrazándose así mismo para protegerse del frío que lo circunda.

Sale del elevador y con movimientos torpes trata de introducir la llave en el picaporte de su departamento, de las manos temblorosas las llaves se escurren cayendo al suelo. Presuroso trata de recogerlas pero es demasiado tarde.

La tempestad… lo alcanza y lo envuelve nuevamente entre sus brazos sin darle tregua, sin permitirle escapar de su implacable poder. Se siente empujado a sus dominios a ese lugar en el que ha estado antes. Se siente arrebatado nuevamente por las manos, los brazos, por el calor y el frío que lo hacen perderse en el cielo gris cubriendo su mente de nubarrones que no le permiten ver con claridad.

La tempestad… busca sus labios para tomarlos con desesperación recorriéndolos con esa lengua ansiosa por entrar y apoderarse de los más íntimos secretos de su boca.

-Quiero besarte con mi lengua – Le dice una vez más al encontrar resistencia de su parte-

Por un momento parece que puede tocar el pasado, al dejarse ir en el vórtice de esas fuerzas que le llevan sin control a degustar la ternura de la primera caricia de esos labios sobre los suyos. El cálido aliento es el mismo, el aroma similar, la respiración y el sedoso cabello entre sus manos… los besos de su sempai.

La tempestad… abre la herida, aquella que parecía ya cicatrizada dejando una huella indeleble, recuerdo perenne del amor… del dolor que la causo alguna vez. Puede sentirla sangrar nuevamente tiñéndolo todo de carmesí, siente ese amor adolescente escapando de su cuerpo empapándolo todo de mentiras, de esas mentiras que alguna vez le nubló la razón.

Sangra mentiras mientras se siente estrujado, corresponde a los ardientes besos con la misma pasión del viento que lo envuelve, se aferra, girando el rostro, besando desde todos los ángulos posibles, escuchando y emitiendo sonidos de calor indescriptible. Chasquidos de labios y lenguas como silbido del viento entre los árboles de su memoria.

La tempestad… encontró los despojos de lo que otrora fuera, aquél que trató con todas sus fuerzas de ocultar, de olvidar. Él había llorado, se había sentido humillado y burlado. Pasando el tiempo parecía que la quietud había llegado a su alma o cuando menos la indiferencia lo tenían a salvo.

Cerró sus puertas para evitar que la brisa del amor entrara nuevamente, tapio ventanas, cubrió todo lo que de fragilidad le quedaba en el alma para no verse perturbado nunca más.

Pero… así como la luna llena provoca las mareas, se sintió atraído sin remedio, inundándose por dentro nuevamente de la presencia de ese amor con ojos marrones, tan alto… atractivo y maduro.

Se dejó llevar por el odio, por el amor… por "eso" que aún no podía identificar en su interior. Era como si no fuera el mismo por momentos, como si alguien más usurpara su cuerpo, actuando contra su voluntad… rindiéndose.

Y se tragó cada uno de sus besos como si de veneno se tratara, sabiendo que es posible que lo mate nuevamente. Veneno envuelto en pétalos de Cerezo perfumado cayendo sobre él, dentro de él.

Se siente afiebrado, en un momento sabe que no podrá resistirse más al sentir las grandes manos viajando por cada centímetro de su piel al descubierto. Se busca así mismo en el otro cuerpo, recorriendo la ancha espalda, viajando sobre el suave pecho que se le ofrece sin restricción.

Sigue los contornos de los largos y delgados huesos de las clavículas, hundiéndose en ese cuello que lo atrae con insistencia. Se busca en los largos muslos que acaricia con avidez.

La tempestad… le ensordece con violentos truenos de susurros en su oído cada vez que escucha su nombre salido de lo más profundo de sus adentros.

-Tócame tu también –le escucha decir con voz enronquecida-

Él, con el alma hecha jirones, toma entre sus mandos el cálido e inflamado centro para arrancarle sonidos ahogados, de murmullos de amor de su garganta.

La tempestad… le dice a gritos que aún le ama, que le ha amado desde siempre y que ese amor que le llena por completo no morirá jamás. Invade sus entrañas en estrecho abrazo. Él se odia como nunca por caer nuevamente entre sus brazos, por gemir sin control con cada estocada, por dejarse llevar en esa danza que sólo ha bailado con él de esa manera.

Pues lo extrañaba, como siempre, recordando la habitación desordenada bañada con la luz de la luna, con el viento y los cerezos acariciando todo, perdiendo la inocencia en esa noche entre sus brazos.

La tempestad… lo lleva entre relámpagos a llenarse los ojos de luz cegadora cuando el placer parece que lo partirá en dos. Se vierte tibio y sedoso entre las manos del temporal. Una sensación de vacuidad le inunda por un momento pues nuevamente le fue todo arrebatado. Se entregó al final sin resistirse, elevándose vertiginoso en los vientos violentos de su pasión.

La tempestad… ha amainado y es brisa calma de aliento tibio y respiración acompasada. Son manos y rostro relajado, cabellos húmedos e increíblemente negros como lo fueron los días sin él.

Él escudriña la varonil geografía del hombre a su lado, cada palmo de piel y esencias de amor embriagantes y en un suspiro se da cuenta que se quedó vacío nuevamente, como la primera vez que a él se entregó.

La Tempestad… abrió por un instante los ojos, regalándole una leve sonrisa acompañada de un casi inaudible

-Te amo-

Y él se vio con las manos llenas porque el viento violento había sido suyo, porque sin temor o restricción le había dado todo lo que era, todo su corazón, su cuerpo y sus pensamientos. Había gritado sin voz su amor a los cuatro vientos, el universo entero podía verlo indefenso ante él, desnudo, entregado, con el corazón dispuesto, como en aquella primera vez que hicieron el amor.

DE MI ESCRITORIO

Ritsu entregado ante la tempestad de Masamune, espero sea de su agrado, mi primer escrito de esta entrañable pareja.

¿Comentarios? Son siempre bien recibidos

Gracias


End file.
